Nelvana Limited
Logo On a black background, we see the text "NELVANA" with a byline underneath it. A white polar bear then swims onto the screen and then stops onto the text. It bumps a star onto the screen, which twinkles, and a white haze of light forms and dissipates behind the logo. The logo looks similar to the in-credit logo seen before 1985. Bylines *2004-: The byline reads "A CORUS™ ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY", all in capital letters, and in the same font used in the alternate 2003 logo. *2006-: Because of parent company Corus Entertainment Inc.'s "growth" in it's company (hence the "Inc." for incorporated), the byline reads "A Corus™ Entertainment Inc. Company"(exactly like that). This became an alternate variant beginning in 2006. Variants *On its debut onwards, there is the shortened common version beginning when the polar bear moves its head. **Sometimes, like on early season 4 episodes of Plum Landing and Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, the haze is absent. ***On Handy Manny, its the same as above but with "A NELVANA PRODUCTION" (In its closing credits styled font) above the logo. ***On international airings of Grossology, the above-mentioned version plays but the logo gets slimed after a second. ***On Lucky Duck, the above-mentioned version plays but it transitioned from the closing credits by the same bubbles effect. *There is a variation where "INTERNATIONAL", in a rounded rectangle, is sandwiched in between the company name and the byline. *A still version of the logo exists on at least the U.S. airings of Grossology. *On Plum Landing and some episodes of Corduroy (In which it's 4th logo is plastered), it is shortened beginning after the star is bumped. *There's a superimposed variant on Max and Ruby. Once Again. No haze is shown. *On My Friend Rabbit, the logo "stalls" a bit, where the polar bear does not bump the star exactly when first seen, after that, the animation is seen as usual. The 2004 byline is seen here, also. *The logo appeared on Beyblade G-Revolution, the game for GBA. The bear is placed to the left, and there's an "INTERNATIONAL" plate below. Another game, Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance, shows the logo in outlines. *On all Plum Landing episodes, the logo is less cheesy than before and the haze is more flashy. *On The Beginning of Hotel Transylvania: The Series, The Logo Plays, But It Takes Place In Hotel Transylvania, And It's A Print Logo. Also, Lightning Zaps The Logo Into The Sony Pictures Animation Logo. *On The Ending Of Hotel Transylvania: The Series, It Its Byliness. *On The Ending Of The Backyardigans, It Has The Opening (Instermental) Playing. Scare Factor Low for the original version. Medium to high for the Grossology version, you might wanna catch you off-guard due to the slime on the polar bear. For those who are annoyed to it, Nightmare. Minimal for the Neon variant. For those who are used to it, None to minimal. Medium For Hotel Transylvania: The Series Variant, The Thunder Effect Could Startle Some, But It's May Good For It. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Super scary logos Category:Common Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Uncommon Logos Category:Very Common Logos Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:White Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:GULP Category:N Category:E Category:L Category:A Category:T Category:D Category:Taken From "My Friend Rabbit'' Category:Medal Category:Logos that can turn into yoyle or medal Category:Logos that could not scare timmylogo Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2004 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Taken from Plum Landing Category:Taken from Bubble Guppies Category:Taken From "The Fairly OddParents" Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Taken from Nelvana shows Category:Logos with effects Category:Logoe that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:1976 Category:I Category:M Category:White Text Logos Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Columbia pictures Category:V Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that make Jayson Berneck cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber sad Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make The Glimmies cry Category:Taken From "Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends" Category:Taken From "The Backyardigans" Category:Taken from "Waybuloo" Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Coco Calypso cry Category:Logos that make Seaberry Delight cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make the preteen girls cry Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make The Piplings cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry